Detroit Police Department computers
are a group of in-game computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found inside Detroit Police Station during the first visit to Detroit. The e-mails on these computers provide insight into: * cover-up of the investigations into attacks on Sarif Industries, * situation with Detroit gangs, Derelict Row Ballers and Motor City Bangers, * the department's standard routine. This page lists computers of characters who do not directly appear in the game. Other computers in the Detroit Police Station include Chet Wagner's computer and Jenny Alexander's computer. Common E-mails These e-mails can be found on multiple computers. Departmental Policy on Augmented Officers From: Chief of Department, Timothy V. Smith, DMPD To: Det_87_All ***Important*** Yesterday, the DMPD released to the press our official stance of Augmented and Non-Augmented Officers within the DMPD. If there exist areas in which enhanced performance is an asset, the DMPD has NO requirement that officers serving in any capacity be augmented. Any person, augmented or otherwise, wishing to join our ranks shall continue to be subject to the same screening or testing as everyone else. Further, no Member of the DMPD shall question the ability of any other a Member, on the basis of non-augmentation. The bi-annual performance evaluations reflect no bias; all officers are judged equally, on merit and performance alone. Every Member represents the DMPD, but whatever the individual's personal opinion may be, it does not reflect the opinion of the DMPD, and is therefore to be kept private. Slurs against either augmented or non-augmented persons, by Members of the DMPD, whether IN or OUT OF UNIFORM, will be SEVERELY disciplined, without exceptions. All relevant policies are posted on every public board. It is the responsibility of every individual DMPD Member to be familiar with these at all times. Timothy V. Smith Chief of Department DMPD Official Drug Policy From: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD To: Det_87_All ***ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL*** Metro Police Drug Policy has been revised. Familiarize yourselves with the new sections, notably the ones regarding various legal prescription drugs now prohibited for law officers. You should all take the opportunity to review the rest of the document as well. Any questions can be directed to my office. Remember that we are required to set an example. There will be ZERO tolerance for transgressions. Cpt Penn Morgue Lockdown From: Sergeant Melanie Frezell, DMPD To: Det_87_All ***ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL*** The John Doe in the Morgue is classified as Ultra-Violent under RHS-2012. You all know the drill -- everyone with Blue clearance or lower stay out of the Basement. You'll be told when it's okay to move freely again. Thank you for your attention, Sgt. Melanie Frezell, DMPD Acting Captain HS Training From: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD To: Det_87_All Hello all, Homeland Security is finally ready to start its training courses. So next week, every officer is going to have an one-on-one interview with Joseph Manderley, the go-between. Each of you will be told shortly when your meeting is scheduled. These courses are MANDATORY. Thank you, Cpt Penn Gang report From: Detective Jenny Alexander, DMPD To: Det_87_All Attention all Patrol Officers. The following report comes from some of our CIs and our current stakeout in Derelict Row. The D-Row Ballers are packing more firepower lately. I suspect they are stockpiling it on their turf and we are currently assessing the identity of their supplier. All of this still needs to be confirmed officially. No official clashes with the Motor City Bangers recently, but the DRBs have been attacking Augmented civilians more than usual. It is my current assumption that we're on the verge of a gang war. Be careful out there, Jenny Alexander Anti-Augmentation riots From: Lieutenant Howard Walker, DMPD To: Det_87_All Heads up boys. Based on reports from other cities, this pro-vs-anti crap is only going to get worse, probably until the vote finally happens. Central wants us to stay alert for altercations between Augs and Non-Augs and keep things from getting out of control -- no matter WHICH side you personally agree with. LW Morgue Dr. Gerald Campbell's computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is gcampbell and the password is oblongata. 'RE: Official Complaint' From: Chief of Department Timothy V. Smith, DMPD To: Dr. Gerald Campbell, ME Gerry, I understand your concerns, but you know as well I do that there are bigger fish trawling this pond, and we do as we're told. Your position is not in any jeopardy. Even if Penn has a problem with you, which I doubt, he has to go through me, so you're fine. The only thing that is going to threaten your position, however, is if you make a stink about that report. You wrote it, the end. If rumors to the contrary reach the wrong ears, I can't help you. Tim >I thought I should let you know, I've sent >a formal complaint to Captain Penn about >the current lockdown. It's the second >time this year, and I'm getting nervous >about the solidity of my position. I've >demanded that he let me know officially if >he has a problem with me. In the meantime >I was wondering about my official report. >Will there be one? If so, will I get to write >it this time, or will I be forced to sign one >already provided for me, like I did six months >ago? > >Gerald 'RE: Notes' From: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD To: Dr. Gerald Campbell, ME Thank you. Captain Ryan Penn DMPD You wrote: >As you requested ASAP, here's a copy of my >personal notes. > >It's a bit messy, please forget the lack of >structure. > >"The cause of death looks like single bullet >would to face. >Get exact trajectory from lab not recovered >10mm. >Brain enhancement, neural-hub-like >enhancement was likely designed to be >concealable. >Probably made in China, but HIGHLY modified. >Military? Black ops? I'll have to ask Matt. >Passed close, some scorching, data loss >likely, tbd." > >Dr. Gerald Campbell >ME Floor 1 - Atrium Robin Deckard's computer This computer has a security rating of 1. The login is rdeckard and the password is unicorn. 'Basement Hub' From: Kent Nashold, DMPD To: Robin Deckard, DMPD Hey, for the next shift. They've changed the Basement Cam Hub's login for the new guy. LOGIN: mpost PASSWORD: blues They weren't able to change the code for the laser grid though, because apparently they need the captain's clearance for that and he ain't here. Take care, Kent 'RE: Favor' From: xXRoyXx@gaggle.det.usa To: Robin Deckard, DMPD Come on man. You gotta let me borrow it. You owe me a favor! Roy You wrote: >Sorry. xXRoyXx@gaggle.det.usa wrote: >Yeah, but it's lame. Yours is more of a >"pleasure model", if you catch my drift. You wrote: >You already have a car. xXRoyXx@gaggle.det.usa wrote: >Hey man, this is not easy to ask... and I >know you're probably going to say no but... >I'd really appreciate if you could let me >borrow your Priss Coupe for the weekend >I'm taking Anna to the country. > >Roy Floor 1 - Offices Melanie Frezell's computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is mfrezell and the password is llezerf. 'Office code' From: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD To: Sergeant Melanie Frezell, DMPD Sergeant, I will not be in the building for the next 3 days. I am now being unexpectedly sent to that Conference in San Diego - Police and Corporate Security: Methods, Integration and Best Practices. In the event of emergency, you may gain access to my office with the code 2419. I trust you to use your discretion as to what constitutes sufficient emergency. I further trust your discretion as to which of your other Desk Sergeants should have this code. A maintenance team is scheduled to come in and fix hiccups in the ventilation system. You will have to turn off the security grid. Code is 7668. I can be reached in San Diego by calling the Hotel Palma. Cpt. Penn Floor 2 Ryan Penn's computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is rpenn, the password is apophenion. 'UV' From: j.manderley@gov.sec.net To: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD Captain, Following the recent incident at Sarif Industries, the body of an unidentified male terrorist was delivered to your Morgue. You are hereby advised that this corpse has been classified Ultra-Violent under the Revised Homeland Security Act (2012). In keeping with Article 7, Section 3, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES is the corpse to be transferred to the City Morgue. It must remain in your own facilities until my people arrive to take possession. Pursuant to this, per Section 4, all persons of Blue clearance or lower are denied access to your Morgue. The Medical Examiner may remain on site, of course, to keep the body isolated, but there is to be no -- repeat, NO -- autopsy performed. These measures will be in place until I deliver the all-clear. Thank you for you understanding in this matter Joseph Manderley Advisor to the Deputy Administrator, National Preparedness 'Morgue Procedures' From: Dr. Gerald Campbell, ME To: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD Sir, Today marks the second time this year when I have been prevented from doing my job following the attack on Sarif Industries. If there exist some question about my skill level, my ability to be discreet, or the way I run my lab, I demand it to be brought to my attention immediately. Professional courtesy requires a proper explanation. Dr. Gerald Campbell ME 'Query #08016 Zeke Sanders' From: Homeland Security Criminal Database To: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD ZEKE SANDERS: - El Gato, Ezekiel Sandoval - 1990, Los Angeles, CA - Paulo & Conception - 3 siblings - 5' 10'' - 175lbs. Features: Hispanic, missing left eye, military tattoos, including USMC sigil. USMS, Afghanistan, wounded, medical discharge. Re-enlisted under Recycle Military Program, operations classified, discharged under Cessation Act. Attack on civilians in Glendale Shopping Complex, Los Angeles. 13 injures, no fatalities, siege and hostage situation. Diagnosed on-site as post-traumatic acute dissociation. Remanded into medical custody, Neuroprosthetic Rehabilitation Center, near Camp Topaz, UT, declared cured six months later and released. Criminal Activities: leader of anti-augmentation domestic terrorist group claiming responsibility for numerous acts of Breaking and Entering, Vandalism, Theft, Arson, targets all associated with augmentation industry. MO of attacks consistently involves empty buildings with minimum security personnel, no fatalities. Outstanding warrants. ***Should be considered armed and extremely dangerous.*** 'Over and done' From: j.manderley@gov.sec.net To: Captain Ryan Penn, DMPD Captain, Due to present, sensitive context, it is our recommendation that case TA-00514 regarding the terrorist attack on Sarif Industries be filed and closed ASAP. In our opinion, the conclusions proposed at this stage of investigation are quite satisfactory. I have appointed a state Medical Examiner to perform the autopsies on the victims. This is a critical situation and we must try to keep the information contained as tightly as possible. I am certain you understand the public relations nightmare this incident implies and will act promptly and accordingly. Have your men reassigned by the end of the day. Joseph Manderley Advisor to the Deputy Administrator, National Preparedness Cleighton LeBoeuf's computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is cleboeuf, the password is dasteer. 'Weapon stockpile' From: Detective Jenny Alexander, DMPD To: Lieutenant Cleighton LeBoeuf, DMPD Sir, I think I've got a lead on a D-Row Ballers weapon stash. One of the people I've gotten close to was bragging about a hidden space under the floor of an old ruined building deep in Derelict Row. I know we've discussed this before, but I "strongly" suggest you re-consider your decision about letting me move in for a closer look. As a matter of fact, I doubt we can afford to wait much longer. Detective Jenny Alexander DMPD 'GANG ACTIVITY' From: DETWKS0012@sec.fema.net To: Lieutenant Cleighton LeBoeuf, DMPD Cleigh-- I've been seeing more and more of those augmented gangsters encroaching on our security perimeter. They keep it up and the general public may get wind of what's REALLY going on in here. Jackie's gonna be in touch. Give him whatever help he needs. Floor 3 - Detective Offices Alex Murphy's computer This computer has a security rating of 1. The login is amurphy and the password is thighgun. 'Home early?' From: ellen.m@megamail.net To: Detective Alex Murphy, DMPD Alex, I know you love your job, but could you make a little sacrifice and not work late tonight? Jimmy is back from College and it would be so nice to have a "real" family dinner, all three of us together. That is, if Officer Lewis doesn't grab you again for late night work. I love you, Ellen Frank McCann's computer This computer has a security rating of 1. The login is fmccann and the password is solanum. 'Regarding Robert' From: monique.rubens@yazura.det.usa To: Detective Frank McCann, DMPD Hello Mr. McCann, My sister told me that you stopped by our house last thursday and wanted information about my husband Robert. To answer your question, yes, Robert was augmented. He had an accident in the machine shop where he works about two years ago and they had to replace his arm. Turns out he actually gained in productivity after than. You think this has something to do with what happened to him? I'm glad someone is finally working on this case... Thank you Monique 'New Assignment' From: Lieutenant Joan Ashbrook, DMPD To: Detective Frank McCann, DMPD Good morning Detective McCann, I have to inform you that effective immediately, you have a new assignment. This is a top priority. That's why we've chosen you. You are, after all, one of the oldest investigators on the payroll. A veteran. And we need that experience on this case. We've had reports of multiple disappearances recently. Abductions, murders, not clear. That majority seem to be women, but in a few cases, augmented men have also been disappearing. People in the area are getting scared about this and when people in Detroit get scared, you know something's fucked up. I'll have files delivered to you sometime today. Lieutenant Joan Ashbrook DMPD Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers